A massive multiplayer online game (MMOG) allows multiple players to simultaneously play a computer software game together, through computer terminals connected by a network, such as the Internet. The player terminals may connect to a central server that executes software modules of the MMOG. MMOG software applications generally simulate an environment and allow as many as hundreds or thousands or more players to participate in the virtual simulation concurrently. Players may log into and out of the game simulation at will, but the MMOG simulation continues to exist as players come and go, regardless of the number of players actively participating. The players may be allowed to communicate with each other and sometimes work cooperatively to achieve objectives within the game. Within the simulation, the players have the ability to affect other players through their actions. Various types of MMOG applications are well known in the art.
One problem with such games is that they provide no means of assessing the character traits of other players. The virtual environment provides no means for simulating verbal and non-verbal interaction between players. As a result, current gaming systems fail to hold players accountable for their actions that occur within the game. A newer player has little, if any, basis for evaluating fellow anonymous players, and existing players receive little, if any, recognition based on their conduct during the game. What is needed is a method of improving interaction between players within an MMOG software application.